Thunder and Lightning
by Connie Connike
Summary: -FE7, MatthewGuy- A challenge goes all wrong as Guy tries to win the oathpaper.


_Yay, this is my first fan fiction! (Okay, I submitted my crack first, but cronologically, this was first.)_

_Pairing: MatthewGuy_

_Matthew and Guy © Nintendo_

_This uses both Matthew and Guy Support Conversation C and B, but changed a bit._

_Edit: Blah blah blah changed formatting. I'll rewrite another day._

---

Thunder and Lightning

Guy hated Matthew. He hated the thief's attitude. He hated the fact that he owed the thief his life. Most of all, he hated the thief's damn smirk. The swordsman had to deal with the smirk everyday after a long day with the group of mercenaries Matthew forced him into. Worst of all, he still owed the Ostian three more favors, which agitated Guy to no end. Finally, the Sacaen couldn't take Matthew anymore.

"I challenge you! The stakes: The oath paper!"

"Now why in the world would I do something like that?" Matthew stared at Guy with a blank expression. A smile crept on Guy's face.

"You're just afraid that I'll beat you."

"Guy, no one, not even Bartre, is dumb enough to fall for that old ruse." Those words hit Guy. Hard.

"Ah- quiet! If you are a man, you would fight me." Smirk.

"Fine, fine, have it your way… I'll take you on, just this once. If you win, your debts are canceled." Emerald eyes filled with joy.

"R-really?"

"Yes. And I will choose the timing of the fight."

"Then choose! My sword will never lose to your knife! I'll show you how much I've learned!" The swordsman walked off, already mentally preparing for the unscheduled match.

"Heh." Matthew smirked, watching Guy leave. "I won't lose, Guy…"

--

The Ostian thief soundlessly slipped into the sleeping myrmidon's tent. Guy's dark green hair was unorderly and undone, spread across his face. Inhale. Exhale. The myrmidon's chest rose and fell, his breathing even and light. Matthew's grip on his small, iron knife increased as he approached the Sacaen's bedside. The knife hovered over the myrmidon's sleeping form. Guy stirred in his sleep, letting out a low groan. Matthew cleared his throat. "Guy." The thief's calm voice claimed the silence of the tent, and the sleeping boy slowly shifted.

"Wha…?" Guy's emerald eyes widened as they gazed into the Ostian's familiar chocolate ones. His hand dove for his killing edge, but before he could get a good grip, cold metal dug into his cheek. Warm blood trickled down the Sacaen myrmidon's cold cheek.

"That could have easily been your throat, Guy. If I was an enemy, you would have been dead." Matthew gently wiped the blood off Guy's cheek with his scarlet cloak. "I win." The smirk was on Matthew's face, ever so taunting to the swordsman.

"Your sword is without honor! You hear me?!" Matthew shrugged at Guy.

"Why do I care about honor? I'm a thief, not a knight." The swordsman's green eyes filled with anger as the Ostian turned to leave. He opened his mouth to speak when a flash of light illuminated the camp, swallowing any darkness of their camp. The myrmidon jumped and squeaked, eyes with a new emotion. Fear. Matthew recognized this emotion, and smirked his signature smirk. "Don't tell me…" The sandy-haired thief's hand cupped Guy's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. A light pink blush invaded the dark green haired myrmidon's cheeks as he stared into the thief's eyes. "…You're afraid of a little thunder and lightning." A loud and low rumble penetrated any remaining silence of their group's site. The swordsman's hands seized the thief's cape, his whole body shaking with fear.

"Sh-shut up…" Another flash of light forced Guy's head to hide in the safety of the folds of Matthew's cloak. The Ostian sighed and wrapped one arm around the trembling and whimpering figure, the other hand resting on top of the boy's head. The hiding myrmidon's face grew a shade deeper pink than the one before with the sudden warmth and closeness of the thief.

"Sh… sh… it's okay…" Any whimpering Guy had done stopped.

_"This is… so unlike Matthew…"_ Matthew's voice was strangely comforting to the green haired myrmidon. _"… I kinda like it…" _The hypnotic voice slowly caused Guy to calm down. His eyelids drooped.

"You're alright, Guy…" The familiar oblivion known as sleep started to sink in.

"_I'm here."_


End file.
